


MCU Prompts/Challenges

by IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Insecure Tony, I’m bored, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sarcasm, Save Me, THATS WHY, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, angst angst baby, anyone can do it, challenge, duh - Freeform, not just for one person, prompt, prompts, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking/pseuds/IPutOnMyHeadphonesWalking
Summary: These will be a whole lot of plot bunnies that have been jumping around in my head. I have had a huge urge to write these, but I haven’t the skill or time.Anyone is welcome to write these, but tell me in the comments if you did please.You can also just read if you like to consider these at ten o’clock at night, like me. Kudos are appreciated!These can also be read as head cannons!Edit:...Ummmm, I accidently made most of these about Tony with little bits of Peter mixed in.PROMPTS THAT HAVE BEEN FILLED: #3 #13 #23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).



First Prompt: 

Tony, for some reason (magical or scientific, you choose), has become unable to distinguish when he is alone or not. This causes some awkward interactions, hilarity, or angst (you choose).

For example;

He starts singing something other than AC/DC, in a really soft and nice voice.

He randomly starts dancing.

Something triggers him, and rather than try to suppress the oncoming panic attack, he succumbs to it because he knows (thinks) he’s alone.

He suddenly starts talking aloud, about thoughts that he hides so well.

Essentially, is mask is compromised.


	2. Second Prompt

The song ‘Smile’. My favorite version is the one sung by Evan McKeel.

Seriously, this song just sums up Tony in my opinion.

There are so many ways to take this:

A fic about his childhood.

A breakup with Pepper.

His WHOLE LIFE...

Enjoy.


	3. Third Prompt

Peter had seen a man who looked eerily like his Uncle Ben. This same man was being mugged. Peter saved the man but faced with returning memories, swung away as fast as he could, but not before falling into a panic attack riddled with sobs upon a roof. For people who lived a life like Peter, that wasn’t too surprising. 

What was surprising was the next morning he found out that a video had gone viral, even deemed newsworthy. This anonymous video portrayed a certain Spider-Man sobbing upon a roof.

Let’s just say both Peter and Spider-Man got plenty of pitying looks that day.

This one is in the process of being filled by Peteroos in the fic: Run From Your Past (Maybe no one will notice)!

Go check it out!


	4. Fourth Chapter

There are days when Tony’s mind is moving so fast, it seems to be moving slower. On those days, Tony stays away from work and instead clears endless books of sudoku. He doesn’t move much, and doesn’t even attempt to eat, for he moves very slowly and lethargically. He also tends to forget things and do things without thinking. For example, he once put an empty can of soda back into the cup cabinet earning him many weird looks. When the Avengers move in, they soon learn to leave him alone on these days, for it is hard for him to upkeep a conversation.

Then there was a call for an assemble, and Tony had so many calculations and temperature changes and battle strategies and ‘maybe should he add a new button to the microwave’s that he struggles, a lot. Not Stony. (Before you guys get angry or whatever, I am nOt homophobic, it’s jusy not what I was going for with this fic.)

FYI Most of these prompts will be ‘Not Stony’. But it is up to you.

 

(Also, Pepperony May be the one and only pairing I actually care about, and that’s saying something because I have a lot of fandoms, even though it doesn’t seem like it.)


	5. Fifth Prompt

Steve finds a lost dog on the street during one of his morning runs and brings it back to the tower. Most of the team finds it cute and nothing more, but Tony becomes secretly attached. When they finally find the dog a home, Tony is secretly devastated but tells no one. He is used to losing people of course. He fixes it himself the same why he always has.

The team soon realize not to mention the fact that Tony now has a mechanical dog following him around.

Not Stony.


	6. Sixth Chapter

Fury mentions that a certain item or document once owned by Howard Stark needs to be found, and assigns Tony and Steve to find it, since they knew him the most. They start by looking through boxes of Howard’s old stuff, and Steve realizes the startling lack of family pictures, and the fact that Tony only refers to his father by his first name. Maybe Steve didn’t know as much about Tony and Howard as he thought he did. 

Not Stony.


	7. Seventh Prompt

Tony hates water. With a passion. He only drinks it if it’s ice cold to the point where it hurts his throat. And even then, he’s lucky to get 20 oz in a day. It’s been happening since he was a kid. He just didn’t like water. This caused for a lot of swaying and many times when he would just straight up pass out. 

Take this where you will.


	8. Eighth Prompt

They say cracked China could be mended with milk. Tony was fucking broken, and he hated milk. 

Or, Tony hates people looking at him like he his less, with those eyes so full of pity. He absolutely hated it.

Or, or, the team somehow finds out about Tony’s PTSD (nightmares, flash backs, and panic attacks) or that his childhood wasn’t so sweet, or that he has some rather bad coping mechanisms. They don’t know how to react. So they fall back on sympathy, and Tony took it as pity.


	9. Ninth Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this one, would write it if I could.

There were many occasions in which the team would mention something, and Tony would freeze and/or drop whatever he was holding. At the inevitable stares he would always straighten himself up before giving everyone in the room a nice big middle finger while walking out. They were used to it. Many people on the team had triggers. It came with the job. What they weren’t used to was Tony completely freaking out during a talk about the Chitauri invasion. There was no straightening and middle fingers this time. Just. Pure. Panic.


	10. Tenth Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy we’re at ten!

Tony Stark goes missing, and the team is tasked to find him. They task Spider-Man (they still don’t know his identity) to stay back and hold down the fort. In their haste to leave, they miss the headlines on the newspapers.

**TONY STARK MISSING: SPIDER-MAN NUMBER ONE SUSPECT**

Peter had been seen swinging away from the tower the night before his mentor had gone missing. There was now an arrest warrant above his head, and the entire city seemed to be against him. 

Peter has no idea what to do.


	11. Eleventh Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be posting a fic with this, It’s already mostly written up, but I want to see what you guys do with this minimal Prompt.

Clint has silly string.

Peter gets tired of finding spiders in his bed and plastic flies in the cereal box.

But that’s fine, because he has serious string.

Take this where you will.


	12. Twelfth Prompt

Tony had made sure to  _never_ fall sleep in front of anyone besides Pepper and Rhodey. He had been oh so careful.

But, one night the team managed to drag him to the common floor for a movie night. They didn’t know that The Lord of the Rings always managed to put Tony asleep. 

They soon realize that their teammate is completely out and note how...different he looks.

He looks smaller when he’s all curled up, no large personality to make up for his small stature. 

He’s also eerily quiet, wait, no. Is that...whimpering?


	13. Thirteenth Prompt

The team decides to do the Ice Bucket challenge. Steve opts out for obvious reasons. But when Tony tries to get out of it, the remaining members of the team accuse him of being jealous that Steve was getting all of the attention and tells him to stop being so selfish.

When Tony tries to get out of it again, Natasha holds him down and tells home to stop being so selfish.

The water comes down and Tony is thrown back to Afghanistan. He flounders and immediately falls into a panic attack, but the team mistakes it for sputtering.

They tell him to stop being so dramatic and such an attention hog.

He continues to panic (because, duh) and the team walks out on him, muttering about how he always kills the mood. They turn off the lights on their way out in petty spite, and leave Tony in the dark.

They soon forget about him, but the next day they come back to find him in pressed into the corner of the area (inside or out you choose) still breathing erratically, tears dried on his face.

They done messed the fuck up.

Edit: THIS HAS BEEN FILLED...By meee. The name of the fic is: It Isn’t In My Past (It’s In My Everyday). Hope you enjoy!


	14. Fourteenth Prompt

Tony is hit with a spell that makes him randomly switch between being invisible and not.

He says it’s fine, he’ll be in his lab until it wears off.

For some reason (coffee?) He comes up from his lab and stumbles invisibly into a room in which the team his having a conversation.

About him.

Take this where you will, but angst is always a good option :)

Brownie Points if you’re able to sneak in a scene in which Tony has a panic attack and the team suddenly starts hearing panicked breathing. The spell chooses that moment to wear off.


	15. Fifteenth Prompt

**Tony**

 

He’s a Gemini:

Have you ever been so busy that you wished you could clone yourself just to get everything done? That’s the Gemini experience in a nutshell. Appropriately symbolized by the celestial twins, this air sign was interested in so many pursuits that it had to double itself. Because of Geminis' intrinsic duality, they're often falsely misrepresented as two-faced. In reality, however, Gemini rarely has hidden agendas. Playful and intellectually curious, Gemini is constantly juggling a variety of passions, hobbies, careers, and friend groups. They are the social butterflies of the zodiac: These quick-witted twins can talk to anyone about anything. Find them buzzing between happy hours, dinner parties, and dance floors.  
Gemini season begins on May 21, a day that ushers in the heat and electricity of summer. Gemini is accordingly excellent at guiding change and transformation. These curious twins are terrific pioneers, using their energy to spearhead innovative creative projects. A fearless thinker, Gemini is always down to try something new. But after they have shared their progressive vision with the world, it’s best to let these twins get back to ideating: These hyperactive air signs have short attention spans and are most satisfied when they can move fluidly from one idea to the next

 

He was born in the year of the dog:

People born in the Year of the Dog are usually independent, sincere, loyal and decisive according to Chinese zodiac analysis. They are not afraid of difficulties in daily life. These shining characteristics make them have harmonious relationship with people around.  
   
* Strengths  
* Valiant, loyal, responsible, clever, courageous, lively  
* Weaknesses  
* Sensitive, conservative, stubborn, emotional

I copied this stuff from these websites:  
https://www.allure.com/story/gemini-zodiac-sign-personality-traits?intcid=inline_amp&_gl=1*1aao1lr*_ga*YW1wLXk5TDZ4cVRwT1pKNjdWQjF4anhxUUNIVzAzeDFFNVdiZW1tVmQ3ZTZVRVFuNU1ZMVpmbGlQTG5HaDRKdzZzcHM.

https://www.travelchinaguide.com/intro/social_customs/zodiac/dog.htm

I know this isn’t a proper Prompt, but I was looking this stuff up and it just summed up Tony so well. I just had to share.


	16. Sixteenth Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be my favorite prompt, idk tho. Seriously, touched starved Tony is one of my favorite things. 
> 
> On another note...I have FIVE kudos!!!! *does a nerdy happy dance* It may be pathetic that that makes my day, but it does. I wasn't expecting this fic to get any, 'cause it's not really a fic. So thank you so much.
> 
> On aNoThEr note...I. Got. A. COMMENT. *pterodactyl screech* 
> 
>  
> 
> Yup, it's confirmed...I'm pathetic. ANyWaY, I hope you guys have a freaking fantastic day!

Tony Stark has a secret.

He loves hugs.

He can count the number of real hugs (the ones outside of social gatherings and hookups) that didn't come from Jarvis or his Aunt Peggy on his fingers. Maybe even one hand, because Pepper didn't give a lot of hugs. There was that time that his mother hugged him after graduating from MIT. And the time that Obadiah hugged him after his parents died (he didn't know if that one deserved a finger though, because he did try to kill him...twice. _Buuuut,_ it  _was_ a good hug.) There was also the one where Pepper hugged him after the first nightmare she witnessed him having, and the time after when he spewed a whole bunch of his hidden feelings at her. But outside of that, she just wasn't a very hug-y person.

So yeah, Tony didn't get a lot of hugs.

 

Sooo, one by one, the team starts to notice how he reacts to hugs. Maybe, some of them weren't even hugs until Tony made them to be. 

They notice how he completely wraps his arms around them, like he's afraid their going to let go. He pushes his head into their chest because he's so short. He also completely goes lax, losing all the stiffness they didn't know he held. 

Did he mention he fucking  _loves_ hugs?????

 

 

 

 


	17. Seventeenth Prompt

Tony Stark has anxiety. 

Always has, and probably always will. 

His father may have started it, ingraining the fear into Tony's impressionable mind, because every door opening could reveal a very drunk and angry Howard. 

Living in the limelight most likely enhanced it too, the fear of saying something wrong and it coming back to bite you in the arse. 

And then Afghanistan happened, and now people talking in other languages and fucking baths scare the living crap out of him. 

And then Iron Man, freaking happened, and now he feels like he's living on edge, constantly waiting for the Assemble Call to come blaring through. 

So after a slightly traumatic and beat-down of a battle, Tony's anxiety is through the roof. 

Steve (or someone) drops something behind him, and he whirls around, arm raised as if he is in the suit. 

Everybody freezes, but soon burst into laughter, mimicking him.

Tony can't freaking tell if made him feel better or worse. All he knows is that he's pretty sure his face is beet red. 


	18. Eighteenth Chapter

Kay, I just listened to the song 'Gotta Be A Reason' by Alec Benjamin, and I just  _had_ to. Sorry. 

 

 

Tony has a very scientific mind. He detests magic for the fact that it  _doesn't_ make sense. Everything should make sense at some point. He strongly believes there is a reason for everything. There's are reason for the dust and the dirt, so rationally, there must be a reason that he is present on this Earth too. Another thing about himself, that he is very proud of, is he can figure out the reason and meaning behind almost anything. 

So why can't he figure out why the hell he is alive?

He also can't figure out what his life is worth. Everything is worth something, he knows this, his life was built on money. He can put a price tag on almost everything, and the things he can't, they're worth  _something._ Even if it's good feelings and memories. (Damn, living with other people has made him a sap.)

But his life? He has no idea the reason nor the worth.

Well...maybe it's worth the alcohol. That always makes him forget the questions that bother him. It also makes him forget that fact that time does not heal all wounds.

 

 

 

 

 

...wtf did I just write????????


	19. Nineteenth Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song one...because why the hell not?

Based loosely off of the song 'Unsteady' by X Ambassadors.

On the outside, Tony is perfect, in his own eyes at least. He is perfect because he  _never_ stumbles. He is as stable as a rock, insults and traumatic events rolling right off of him.

Underneath, It's a whole different story. It always been, ever since he was a child. He stumbled when he wouldn't see his mother for days on end because she hid away from life and her husband. He only ever wanted more attention from her.

He stumbled when he realized how messed up his life was. When he would look at his  ~~dad~~ father and realize that he was alone, because if his father didn't love him, no one would. The large house where his mother hid in and his father neglected him in never felt like home. 

Then, shit just kept happening to him, and more and more people kept stabbing him in the back. Tony realized that he had to be solid on the outside, and keep his unsteadiness on the inside. Because that was what he was, unsteady, and he had no one to hold on too. 

He didn't realize that this would tear him from the inside out, especially when Pepper breaks up with him. It was the final pickaxe to his rock exterior.

 _So,_ he falls onto Plan B. He hides. 

The team slowly begins to realize something isn't right. 


	20. Twentieth Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy we're at twenty. Maybe as a celebration...I could get another comment (because I accidentally deleted one of them.) 
> 
> Or maybe just a kudos.
> 
> Or just a chance that I maybe made you smile?

Tony Stark goes rogue during a battle, and for a good reason too. Without him, the fight would have lasted a lot longer, and they could've lost. 

The team doesn't seem to agree, and is absolutely livid with him. So, when he tries to defend himself, they in spite and anger, bluntly remind him that he is not good enough to make calls. He is not even an Avenger. He is just a consultant and needs to stop having a big head because he is worthless for the team. 

Tony had not taken that well, but hey, he had made it to the lab at least before breaking down completely.

He had been sober for three months. That changed after that conversation.


	21. Twenty-First Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have surpassed 20 prompts. We have surpassed 10 kudos. We have frick fracking surpassed 100 hits. 
> 
> I am crying. (Not really ‘cause I’m a rock)
> 
> I am also pathetic for being happy over that.
> 
> You guys make my frick fracking day. 
> 
> Love ya (in a I don’t know you but you make me smile kind of way)

Okay, this would be a de aging fic. I could be just Tony de aged, or just Tony not de-aged.

But here’s the twist.

I’ve been reading a lot of de-aging fics lately (which is funny cause I used to hate them) and I’ve notice that they’re always de-aged to a really young age.

What if, in this fic, they’re de aged to around ten or twelve?

So they (or just him) would;

-be less trusting

-cry less and talk more

-be a bit more developed and easier to take care of

-have more years behind them in which traumatic events could occur.

See where I’m going with this?

The person or people taking care of them would also have to do a bit less. You can trust a twelve year old not to color on the walls (except maybe Tony: “I couldn’t find any damn paper in this house for blueprints”.)

So with this de-aging fic, you could cut out all of the extra taking care of the kid part, and actually get to getting to know the child...

And angst???? Maybe??????

FYI:I don’t want to feel like I’m insulting someone here with this. I love the de-aged to an youngster fics, but I’m just thinking about something different.


	22. Twenty-Second Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popped into my head. What am I doing with my life. 
> 
>  
> 
> Save me.

The team is unsure how to go about Steve’s age. Steve refuses to be aged by how long his body has been on the Earth (ever since his 101st birthday when Tony blasted the Zoey 101 theme song through out the tower). He could just pick up where he left off, but Clint has other ideas. He says they should start counting from the time when he came out of the ice, so it would be his age that he has been in this century. “It would be as if he came out the ice as a fully grown ice baby.” He was joking, of course, but Tony’s sleeper deprived mind chooses tHaT moment to start singing “Ice Ice Baby”.

Tony walks out of the room, finishing the entire song as he walks down to his lab.


	23. Twenty-Third Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd back to the angst.
> 
> Trigger warning??? Maybe???? (I don’t know if I should put one, I know that I still read stuff that triggers me (I may or may not have been spurred into a panic attack on my kitchen floor from a fic before because I didn’t heed the trigger warnings))

Tony’s not doing okay.

He never is, but it seems to be getting worse. He distances himself from the team, even pepper. But that’s fine, he doesn’t need them and they don’t want him.

He has his bots and the suits. The bots who are always there for him, constantly loyal no matter how many times he screws up. And his suits, which make him powerful and important. They make sure that he is not weak.

They also make him fly. That may be Tony’s favorite part about the suits, flying. Though, he does wish he could fly with out them.

To fly with out assistance. To feel the wind rushing past, drowning out all other sounds. To be fast without thrusters. To be amazing without a metal suit.

Oh, should he be worried that he’s on the edge of the roof now?

 

THIS HAS NOW BEEN FILLED UNDER THE NAME: Your wings already exist (all you have to do is fly) Written by: Me!


	24. Twenty-Fourth Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to the two people who subscribed to this and the two people who subscribed to my Pseud: You guys are crazy, thank you so much.
> 
> Shameless fic promoting here: Yesterday I posted two new fics: My head is an Animal and It’s Not In My Past (It’s In My Everyday) 
> 
> My Head Is An Animal has surpassed 200 hits. It’s a fucking Cat!Tony fic. You guys are weird and I’m weird and I love it.
> 
> Thanks so much.

* * *

Okay sooooo this would be another ‘Tony is worthy fic’...but with a different plot.

 

So the team is mad at Tony for some reason, because he messed up in a battle, or someone got hurt because of him. In short, they’re pissed at him. They get in an argument, while still in battle gear and Thor becomes angry for all of the petty arguments and how his teammate isn’t owning up to his mistakes. 

So, he just kinda pushes Tony to the ground and puts Mjolnir on the suit (the suit protects Tony from being killed, but it still hurts like hell.)

The team walks away (Thor will come back for the hammer, but only when he calms down) and leave Tony stuck and hurting. 

Then comes the whole ‘Tony is worthy’ thing and he is able to get up. 

He decides to confront the team, but once he gets there (holding the hammer, suit still on) they tell him that  _Iron Man_ is worthy, not him. Tony Stark is still a worthless piece of shit.

Tony then walks out of the suit and grabs the hammer, handing it to Thor, before walking away.

He’s pretty worthy thank you very much.

 

 

Dammit...Now I want to write this. *Furiously Types*

NOBODY WRITE THIS!!! I CLAIM IT!!!! GIVE ME A COUPLE DAYS AND ITLL BE OUT SOON!!!


	25. Twenty-Fifth Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, stuffs been happenin’ and I have 3 works currently about half way written up. I am sooo excited to get those out to you guys, one in particular that isn’t based off of one of these prompts.

Okedoki, so Tony’s hit with a spell (cliché, yes) and it puts him into a coma where he’s in this universe? where everything is normal (in some ways, even better than his own world) but as soon as everything is going well, he receives a note which gives him a cause of death. He soon learns that he has to kill him self via this cause of death, or watch everyone he loved suffer through it. Once he ‘dies’, he wakes up in a new universe where it starts all over again. It’s not really a time loop, because it’s a new universe each time, but it’s kind of like that. He gets notes that say things like:

Asphyxiation 

Poison

Gunshot Wound

Fall Damage

And so on...

But the thing is, in the real world, every time he dies in his trance like state, his cause of death appears like a tattoo on his skin. 

When he wakes up, he’s not sure he’s even in the real world, and is constantly awaiting his next note.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Also tell me which your favorite Prompt was! I love hearing from you guys and hearing what kind of things you like.
> 
> Also, I’d love it if you guys went and checked out the author: tonystarktrash
> 
> He/She is an amazing author and their fic “what’s your wingspan?” Is so freaking amazing, please just go give them some kudos and comments because wow, they’re fabulous. Their fic “touch” is also crazy amazing too.


End file.
